Destiny
by Goddess Hikari
Summary: Faye is a normal woman until she meets Spike, a mysterious man with a mysterious purpose. Rating for language, sexuality and some violence. FxS, AU & OOC.
1. Prologue

A/N: This WILL have OOC and AU. Julia lives and is best friends with Faye. Ed is Faye's little sister, but she won't be mentioned a lot here. Vicious is a normal guy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Pit  
  
"How can you use such tight clothes, Faye." said Julia, "Why don't you use such nice light colored dresses, such as this one I'm using. One would tink you're a goth." Julia was wearing a knee length blue dress  
  
"No ofense, Julia, but I think you look like a barbie doll with the dresses you wear. Besides what's wrong with my outfit?" said Faye looking at herself, She was wearing a long-one-piece leather set of pants, it was strapless showing off her strong shoulders and top of her chest, it zippers- up in the front, from bellow her belly buttom up to the top of her breasts, she has a black turtleneck.  
  
"Faye-Faye rocks!" Ed said  
  
"Seriously, what do you two see in tight clothes?" asked Julia  
  
"Well, first we're going to The Pit a night club, second it's a man magnet." Faye said  
  
"I would never wear a man magnet as you say." Julia said  
  
"Well, of course, you already have a man." said Faye  
  
"Oh, yes, my Vicious!" exclaimed Julia with a dreamy look  
  
"Ok, let's go." said Faye as she put her long black coat  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The car containing two women was parked in the club The Pit parking. The duo got out and went to the door. When they entered they were greeted with loud music. They made their way to an available table for four people, they were waiting for Vicious and Jet.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" asked Faye  
  
"I want a martini." said Julia  
  
"Ok, be right back." Faye turned to leave but Julia stopped her  
  
"Look there are the guys." pointed Julia and waved at them  
  
"Hi, girls." said Vicious kissing Julia  
  
"Hey." Jet greeted  
  
"I was on my way to get us some drinks. Care to join me Jet?" asked Faye  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here you go, Julia, your martini." Faye handed Julia her drink  
  
"Thank you, Faye."  
  
"Here's yours Vicious."  
  
"Thanks, Jet."  
  
"So, I hear you come frequently here and alone, Faye." said Vicious  
  
"Yes. Like once or twice a week."  
  
"Have you met someone?" asked Vicious  
  
"Actually, no. I'm not interested in meeting people, just having a good time." said Faye  
  
"That means you dance alone, right ?" asked Jet  
  
"Yes. And it's not odd, many people here dances alone, sometimes they get together and dance, nothing else. Speaking of dancing, I'm gonna dance. Later." Faye made her way to the dance floor and started dancing with the music.  
  
Unknown to Faye, she was being watched by a man not too far from her. He was drinking by a lone table. When he saw her leaving her group and going to the dance floor he made his way to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faye quickly lost herself in the beat of the music. Faye closed her eyes and moved in time to the music, moving in a graceful manner that drew envious stares. She tossed her head, drew imaginary seductive patterns with her hands. She was wild grace and sensuality personified. She was having the time of her life. When the music sped up, Faye held her long slim arms over her head and moved her body in a hard rhythm, her hair flying in a dark cloud as she flung her head from side to side. She was enjoying the sensation of recklessness and release, enjoying the attention she knew she was getting from others in the crowd, including a few good-looking men.  
  
The man made his way to the dance floor toward Faye. But not too obvious, when he got to the dance floor he started dancing by himself, slowly inching toward Faye, she was with her eyes closed. He was in front of her dancing with her, but she didn't knew. When she opened her eyes, she got surprised to see a man in front of her dancing with her not beside her and looking directly into her eyes. She didn't stopped dancing, she kept on dancing while looking back at his eyes. She studied this man, very tall, slim but muscular, green hair, golden eyes, he was wearing a white buttom shirt with the three buttoms at the top opened revealing strong, hairless chest, and black pants with black boots. He had a mysterious and dark look on his face.  
  
Finally the man took the initiative, and put a large hand on Faye's back. He pressed her up against him, and slipped one of his strong legs between hers. She wrapped her left arm around his neck with her right one hanging limp on her side. He grinned. He laid his other hand on her hip for a few minutes. Then he was sliding his hands up and down her curvy sides. Expertly not showing his emotion as Faye knowingly ground down on the growing bulge in his pants.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, who's the man dancing with Faye?" asked Jet  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen him before." said Julia  
  
"It looks like Faye does knows him, and apparently very well." said Vicious with a glint of mieschief in his eyes and voice  
  
"Do you think Faye's had sex with him ?" asked Jet  
  
"Jet, what an awful thing to say about Faye." exclaimed Julia  
  
"Well, you know her, she's probably had sex with a man like that." said Jet  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The man dancing with Faye turned her around and pulled her back to press against his chest. She tooked his big-strong hands lifting them above her head. Then she allowed him to slide them down her arms and caress the sides of her breasts on the way down to her stomach where he placed them one on top of the other. He could feel her heat on his thigh that stayed between hers. She drug him out of his thoughts as she reached for his hands sliding them up her body, guiding them with her own on top. She ran them over her breasts and she slipped them back into the air for the ending bit of the song as she rotated her hips against his.  
  
Slowly Faye began to move in front of him, rotating her hips and lifting her arms. As she raised her arms over her head, her breasts lifted, drawing the man's attention as they strained against the border of her top. Her eyes were half-closed as she continued to undulate in front of him. She turned away from him, her hips still moving in slow, sexy circles to the music. Reaching up once more, she circled his neck with her arms and stepped forward, pushing both their loins together. She lowered her arms over his chest to his hips. Faye dropped her head back and smiled at him, a seductive, inviting smile. Suddenly, one powerful hand swept her to him, circling her waist and pulling her into his body, once more. Faye was staring at his lips as one of her arms slid from his hips, to his chest, around his neck and into his hair. When his lips met hers, their eyes closed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now I know Faye definetly knows that man." said Jet as the group watched Faye kissing the man dancing with her  
  
"No way, Faye would have told me." said Julia not believing her eyes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giving in to impulse, Faye ran her free palm gently up his neck and around to cup the back of his head. He placed a hand slid around her waist to bring her closer. When his tongue traced across her mouth, his arm tightened around her. His lips settling on hers firmly, Faye felt a stirring warmth in the pit of her stomach that gradually spread, moving lower. Under the pressure of his lips, Faye opened her mouth.  
  
Faye moaned softly at the velvety, heated caress of his tongue as it entered her mouth, exploring and licking with tantalizing slowness. He tasted faintly of cigarette, sucking lightly on his tongue and delighting in the flavor. His low groan stoked the fire racing through her. She pressed closer and opened her mouth wider, docile under his exploration. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. He changed the slant of his head, greedily pushing his tongue deep into her mouth in a demanding, passionate kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That must be the longest kiss in history." said Jet  
  
"Yeah, they'll die suffocated." said Vicious  
  
"Really, the two of you amaze me." said Julia  
  
"Come on, you must think like us, don't you?" ased Vicious  
  
"Well, a little. But that doesn't gives us the right to talk about Faye. She's our friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His hand held Faye captive, resting almost on her buttock as they kissed. Clinging to his shoulders, she pressed closer as if knowing that the strong male body was the key to easing the slowly growing ache. Her responses were setting this man's blood dangerously on fire. The tentative touches and breathy sighs were far more erotic than the brazen talents of the most skilled lover.  
  
They stopped the kiss, they needed air. They looked at each others eyes, green confused eyes met gold grinning eyes. Faye was confused and exited. How a man she doesn't know and doesn't knows her, at least she thinks so, dances seductively with her and then kisses her with such passion that left her wanting something else.  
  
"Who--?" Faye was going to ask him but he put a finger to her lips  
  
"Shh." he kissed her lips once more on the lips and turned to the exit of the club  
  
Faye stood there repeating the events of minutes ago in her mind. Thinking why. Obviously she wouldn't get the answer, at least not tonight. She shook her head and went to her table. She knew she must have been seen by her friends. So, she prepared herself for the questions to come.  
  
"So..." said Jet  
  
"So what?" asked Faye with a frown and a grin  
  
"So who was that man?" asked Vicious  
  
"He ... I don't know who he is." confessed Faye  
  
"Come on. You don't dance and kiss someone like that, and you don't know him." said Jet  
  
"It's the thruth. I don't know him. Could we go please. I don't feel good." said Faye  
  
"You heard her, let's go guys." said Julia  
  
The four of them went to their cars and straight to their homes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Faye's and Julia's house.  
  
"Ok, Faye, tell me who he is." said Julia  
  
"I told you Julia, I don't know him."  
  
"How come he danced with you, then kissed you?"  
  
"For the last time, I've never seen that man in my entire life. He has golden eyes, no one has golden eyes."  
  
"Then he must be a rare male beauty."  
  
"I have to agree with you on that."  
  
"Would you like to see him again?"  
  
"Well, I can't deny he's a good dancer and one hell of a good kisser. And believe me, I've kissed many men." said Faye with a grin and a dreamy look  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Faye's room.  
  
Faye was in her bed touching her lips. They still trembled with the memory of their kiss. Her skin too trembled with the memory of his touch and gaze.  
  
"Those eyes. Golden eyes. I have never seen such penetrating eyes. Who are you my mystery man? Will I see you again? I sure hope so."  
  
With that Faye closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Knowing very well she'd dream of him. But unknown to her, two golden eyes, recently known to her, were watching her not from a far distance.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was it, good, bad, in between? Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. Ohh, and remember, I'm in school since 6:50 am 'till 4:10 pm. So be patient for the updates. Why, oh why did the vacations went away so fast?  
  
IMPORTANT: I require at least 3-4 reviwes to update. That way I'll know if my story is being read and that is good. Thank you ^__^ 


	2. What do you want?

Chapter 2: What do you want?  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." yelled a woman  
  
"Go away." said another woman  
  
"No, get up, now."  
  
"What do you want Julia?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It's Saturday. We're going to the costume store, for tonight's costume's party. Besides it's 3:00 pm. Party's at 7:00 pm."  
  
"Oh, yeah. your mom's birthday. Give me 10 minutes to get dressed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the costume store.  
  
"What do you want to wear?" asked Julia  
  
"I don't know. What do you want?" asked Faye  
  
"Well, I want to be Jeannie of I dream of Jeannie."  
  
"Let's look for it and maybe I'll find something." said Faye  
  
"Ok."  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Faye look at this." said Julia holding a costume  
  
"A gypsy ?"  
  
"Yeah. It suits you well."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it's sexy, like you."  
  
"Thank you, Julia." Faye said sarcastically rolling her eyes and smilling  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
7:00 pm  
  
"Faye, you ready. It's 7:00 pm."  
  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Wow, Faye. You look great." said Julia  
  
"Thank you. You look great too."  
  
Faye's costume consisted on a long skirt and a top. Her top was low on her chest and it went down half an inch over her belly, it was strapless, it was a dark purple with golden parterns. She wore her skirt on her hips, it was long till the floor with a slit on the left leg, that when she danced it showed her leg, it was white. Her earing were big circles. On her left ankle she had a golden ankle bracelet. She had dark red lipstick, and purple eyeshadow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Julia's mom's house.  
  
"Mom, we're here. Happy birthday!" said Julia hugging her mother  
  
"Hi darling. Thank you! Your costumes are great." Julia's mom greeted them  
  
"Happy birthday!" said Faye  
  
"Thank you, Faye! I'll see you later girls."  
  
"Hello ladies. The two of you look beautiful." said Vicious and he put his arm around Julia  
  
Vicious was dressed as captain Tony, of I dream of Jeannie.  
  
"Hey guys." said Jet as he came to the group, he was dressed as a cop.  
  
"Hey Jet."  
  
"Well, two's a company, three's a crowd. I'll leave you two lovebirds." said Faye as she made her way.  
  
"What's wrong with Faye?" asked Jet  
  
"She still can't get that man out of her head." said Julia  
  
"Why? It's been two weeks." said Vicious  
  
"Yeah, but she seems captured by him." said Julia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faye went to the patio to have a walk on the night air. She had a glass of red wine. She was still thinking of him. She hasn't seen him in two weeks.  
  
"It's as if he banished into thin air. Who was he?" Faye asked herself while walking  
  
Unknown to her a tall dark figure was watching her in the shadows. It stayed like that for a few minutes, then it made it's way toward her. It was a man. The man who has been huanting her dreams for two weeks. He stepped behind her.  
  
"I'm crazy. Thinking of a man I don't know and never -- gasp " when Faye turned around, her eyes saw the face she had dreamed about for two weeks.  
  
"Who are you?" Faye asked the man a little bit nervous  
  
Silence. He just stood there looking at her. With his costume of -- of -- she didn't knew. He was wearing a bloody red silk shirt, half opened, black pants and a long black coat. He alomst looked like a demon.  
  
"Please, tell me. I need to know." she whispered. She looked weak, hopeless, like she needed something.  
  
He said nothing. He took her hands, making her drop her glass, and guided them to his neck and placed his hands on her hips. He started swaying to the beat of the music coming from the house, she followed him. Pressing her palms to the back of his neck. He caressed the skin of her expossed hips. She shivered at the sensation his hands and gaze were creating.  
  
He was looking directly to her eyes when he said. "Spike."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's Spike. You asked me." his voice was strong, soft and sexy  
  
"Mine's Faye. Why did you danced with me that night?"  
  
"You're beautiful. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I can't stop thinking about you, Faye." he got closer to her ear and whispered. "I want you, I desire you, I need you." he stayed like that  
  
"Why? You don't know me, I don't know you."  
  
"We'll know each other. Besides, I can tell you want me too." she blushed as his breath tickled her skin.  
  
He removed his hands from her hips and her hands from his neck, and turned her around to press his chest against her back. He started placing butterfly kisses on her left shoulder. He placed his hands on her belly and entwined them there. She relaxed and sighed against his chest.  
  
"You're wrong. I don't want you." she said  
  
"Is that so? I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in the way you move." he whispered in her ear  
  
She stopped dancing, unlaced his hands from her belly and turned to look at him.  
  
"Why are you so sure of yourself ? Why did you approach me?" she asked with a seroius look  
  
"I already told you, Faye. You're beautiful, charming, sexy. You match my personality, to a 100 %." he got closer to her bending his head to kiss her lips  
  
"I don't believe you." she whispered against his lips  
  
"You'll do more than believe me." he said when he kissed her.  
  
This kiss didn't compare to their first kiss. The first kiss is special and unique. But this one was different. This kiss demanded attention, passion and lust. Oh yes, she knew how to interpret kisses. She has experience on what will come next with a demanding kiss like that. She kissed him equally demanding all that he demanded as well. He had his hands on her neck, hers were on his arms, clutching them for dear life. Again, he tasted of malboro, but this time with a sweet flavor. She liked it. His scent was of malboro too. She broked the kiss  
  
"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly with their foreheads toegether  
  
"I must warn you. You have to be prepared for everything. Your future is uncertain for you, but with certain fights and loss."  
  
"Right." she looked at the floor  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, he took her chin in his fingers and made her look into his eyes  
  
"No one has golden eyes." she whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Golden is not a natural eye color."  
  
"Well, it is in me. I'm not wearing contacts, if that's what you mean." they laughed  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Faye spoke. "I'm scared. I'm never scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Of you, of what will happen."  
  
"Don't be. I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll learn in time. Now go to the party."  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will I see you again ?"  
  
"I'll look for you." he kissed her deeply but short. "Go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the house.  
  
"There you are. We've looking all over for you. Faye, what's wrong?" asked Julia  
  
"I -- I saw him." Faye simply said  
  
"Who?" asked Jet  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Who's Spike?" asked Vicious  
  
"The golden eyed man." said Faye  
  
"Wow, he came here? What did you two did?" asked Vicious  
  
"We danced and kissed." said Faye  
  
"Nothing more?" asked Vicious  
  
"Vicious?!"asked/yelled Julia  
  
"What?"  
  
"Faye's private life is ... private. Let's go home. Party's over." said Julia  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was it, good, bad, in between ? Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. Ohh, and remember, I'm in school since 6:50 am 'till 4:10 pm. So be patient for the updates. Remember, 3-4 reviwes for updates. 


	3. Chosen One

Chapter 3: The Chosen One  
  
He murmured something as his hand slid between her thighs. His touch was so light, so delicate Faye could scarcely believe that she could feel it so intensely. It was as if each nerve were aroused, waiting for him. He knew exactly how to touch her.  
  
She opened her legs wider and sighed, the small sound provocative and encouraging. Adjusting her position slightly, he plunged inside her as her arms entwined around his neck. He smiled at her breathy sounds of pleasure, her abandon as she moved against him. Cupping her face in his hands, his lips traced her features as he moved inside her with gentle, measured strokes.  
  
When his lips met hers once more, she sighed into his mouth, her explosive climax fast approaching. Her soft cries and breathy moans echoed through the room. Faye wrapped her legs around his waist, seeking to bring him deeper. He increased his pace, driving forward with relentless thrusts. When she arched against him, he groaned deep in his throat, a low sound of pleasure. She matched him, thrust for thrust, in heated ecstasy, as together they searched for the delicious limits of passion, making the night unforgettable.  
  
His face was darkened by the shadows. She wanted to see him. To look him in the eye. Out of nowhere a white skinned man with red eyes appeared. He was grinning.  
  
"Finally, I have you now. Good job my boy." the man said. "Now Faye, come with me."  
  
"NO!" Faye yelled and the man was thrown over the room to the wall.  
  
"gasp" Faye woke up startled. "What a dream." Faye looked at the digital clock, "2:37 am."  
  
"Faye." a womanly voice called  
  
"Who's there?" Faye called  
  
"Come Faye. To the living room."  
  
"What?" Faye went to the living room  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the living room.  
  
"Who called me?" asked Faye when she entered the living room.  
  
"My dear girl."  
  
"Who's there? Who said that?" asked Faye to the air  
  
"I'm Santa Leopolda." an old woman appeared. She was wearing a white long silk gown with sleeves to her wrists. She had long white hair and golden eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Faye  
  
"To warn you, to open your eyes, to give you your powers." said Leopolda  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me start from the beggining. It all started over a 1,000 years ago. When I served the king and queen of planet Hikari. A tall and bald, white skinned man with red eyes came one day and threatened our future ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Planet Hikari, over a 1,000 years ago.  
  
"Mark my words king Endemion. One day I will be powerfull again. Then I will crush you and everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."  
  
"Get the hell out of here. You are not to be seen here ever again." said the king  
  
"I'm sorry, your majesty. I couldn't be here earlier." said an old woman. She had long white hair, golden eyes, she was short.  
  
"It's all right, Leopolda. Now what do we do?"asked the king  
  
"The princess." said Leopolda  
  
"What about her?" asked the queen hugging her young daughter  
  
"She'll be sent to the future until the time comes for her power to be revealed to defeat Mindbender."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Present time.  
  
"So your saying that there exists a different world, that I have powers and that I have to save the World."  
  
"Exactly. Also, that you are the princess I sent to the future." said Leopolda  
  
"Yeah, right?"  
  
"I'm speaking the truth."  
  
"Well, you appeared out of nowhere. Ok. So what now?" asked Faye  
  
"Well, I'll surface your powers. Faye come here." Faye stood in front of the queen. Leopolda circled Faye and a green light surrounded her.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What powers do I have?"  
  
"That you must discover on your own."  
  
"Great." Faye said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now you know. You must be prepared for the Mindbender. You have to gain mind control. He can read your thoughts if you project them. He can control you and make you do things without you knowing, but if you prepare your mind you can defeat him. I must go now."  
  
"Wait. What will happen when this ends?" asked Faye  
  
"I don't know. Good bye." and with that Serenity dissapeared  
  
"My God, I have powers." exclaimed Faye whispering to herself  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I know Faye seemed a little bit too thrusting with Santa Leopolda but I wasn't inspired enough to develope this chapter good.  
  
So, how was it, good, bad, in between? Short? I know. Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. Ohh, and remember, I'm in school since 6:50 am 'till 4:10 pm. So be patient for the updates. Remember, 3-4 reviwes for updates. 


	4. Surrendering

Chapter 4: Surrendering  
  
This Friday night, Faye went to The Pit, by herself. She wanted to forget about everything and everyone. So many things have happened to her in the past month. She wanted to forget them, all of them. Where better than The Pit. Faye had a tight dark red shirt with short sleeves that ended just bellow her breasts, black hip huggers and sandals. Her hair was loose and she wasn't wearing make-up or jewlery.  
  
Faye went to a table and ordered a bottle of tequila and a glass. She drank glass after glass of tequila, until the bottle was completely empty. She waited a few minutes until the liquid made it's way throughout her entire body, then went directly to the dance floor.  
  
Faye forgot everyone and everything, the only thing on her mind was the man she met a month ago. The same one that has plagued her dreams and thoughts. Minutes later, Spike appeared out of nowhere, as if she called him through her thoughts and he heard her. Spike placed his hands on her back and she put one arm around his strong neck while the other was at her side. They stared into each others eyes, never speaking, never breaking contact as they started dancing, not quite to the beat, but it was sensual and powerful.  
  
Faye started slowly undulating her body against Spike. The little and sensual circle motions she made with her body almost pushed him over the edge. She was guiding him as they moved. It was a study in sensuality, his strong fingers on her exposed back made her feel as she was being possessed by this man.  
  
The people on the dance floor seemed to feel the heat that they were radiating, because they were slightly moving away from them. Faye was barely cohearent at this point and heard the music intruding into her head. With a playfull grin, she moved her arms from his neck and pulled away from him. He followed her with his gaze. She moved in a close circle around him, all the while caressing with her fingers his chest, left shoulder, back, right shoulder, and stopped a feet away in front of him.  
  
She danced in front of him, caressing her own body with her hands. She put her hands on her hips, moving them slowly up through her stomach, her breasts, and over her head. She came to him and pulled away, almost coming in contact with Spike. She beckoned Spike with her long fingers, and he came willingly.  
  
Faye turned, giving Spike her back. Spike entwined his fingers over her stomach, drewing the woman close, not wanting to let her go. They began dancing, moving together as one, hips swaying enticingly as they moved. Faye brushed her hips back against Spike's front, feeling a sweet tension take the man's body at the brief contact. She placed her hands over Spike's, lacing her fingers with his.  
  
They moved together, while the music increased in tempo. Faye sensed the song about to end, she whirled in Spike's arms and threw her own arms around his neck. Spike moved his arms to her hips, holding her there as the music climaxed. Their bodies speaking of pure sex. He was staring deeply into her eyes as the moment held, and stretched. They moved closer, their bodies were pressed tightly together.  
  
His fire was out of control. The dark green eyes were burning him deep down into his soul. He had never wanted to possess anyone more in his whole life. The song came to an end and they stopped their erotic dance, but never let go of one another. He couldn't do it, and she didn't want to. She felt his need for her and smiled, knowing she could drive him out of control.  
  
He kissed her with such a powerful pasion, that all her doubts were gone, thanks to the tequila, their dancing and his strong, but gentle lips. He was caressing her expossed skin, with hands of a skillful lover. They pulled away from each other, looking at each others eyes. He walked right out the club with her, not even waiting for her acknowledgement or acceptance. But he knew very well she wanted to go with him. He walked her out to the parking to his motorcycle.  
  
Spike mounted the mortorcycle, Faye following quickly. They pushed out of the parking of The Pit, and once on the road he sped off. He noticed that her legs squeezed him the faster he got. With that, he hit turbo and smirked when her legs clamped around him and her arms slid across his chest too hug him tight.  
  
When he took a tight turn, her hand slid lower for more leverage. His body tensed then shivered as he let out a small moan. She noticed both because her body was plastered to his back. He grasped her hand that had just skimmed his thigh, and slipped it beneath the visor on his helmet, kissing it. Then setting it safely on his upper chest. That clued Faye on why he moaned. He reached down to squeeze her knee, then slowly ran his hand over her thigh.  
  
They stopped in the parking of a hotel. He kicked the kickstand down and slid off. She threw her leg over to do the same, but once it was over, her hips were grabbed holding her on the seat of the bike. He nudged her thighs apart and slid between them, keeping his hands on her hips. She caressed his chest softly and smiled when he laid his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
"You're amazing, you know that?" he snuggled and pecked her lips  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and arms in a tight hug, and was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her. He carried her in the hotel, up the stairs and finally he stopped in front of a door. He slipped in a key and oppened the door. Once inside he kicked the door closed. He sat in the sofa with her legs still around him, he adjusted her legs to bend so she was kneeling and straddling him. He kissed her neck, his hand slid up her belly and in between her breasts.  
  
"Spike!" she moaned at the touch.  
  
He cupped her breasts, and arched his hips into her letting her feel him, as he moved his mouth to her mouth.  
  
She slid her hand up his thigh, hesitating when his whole body went stiff, but when she realized it was with want, she cupped him gently. She massaged him through his pants for a few moments. Then he carried her, the same way he did to get them inside the building, to a room, she guessed his bedroom.  
  
Trailing delicate kisses along Faye's cheek, Spike reached her earlobe and bit down gently, then sliding his mouth along the smooth column of her throat. Faye's head dropped back and tilted to the side, allowing him better access. With tender bites, he nibbled at her neck sucking the flesh between his teeth gently. Faye moaned, moving softly her hips, banging against his. At the touch of her against his throbbing erection Spike groaned and lifted his head to look at her. She was temptation personified, her lips moist and slightly swollen from their kisses, her eyes closed, her breasts pressed into his chest and the sweet scent of her filling his senses. The look of her, the feel of her only whetted his appetite for more.  
  
Lowering his head, he kissed her again - an urgent, demanding kiss. Faye sighed into his mouth, melting against him and wanting more. When he didn't move, Faye planted several more of the dainty closemouthed kisses on his cheeks, his eyes, his nose. Her tongue traced his upper lip. As she teased his mouth with her tongue, Spike's hand came off the bed to her smooth back, drawing her closer. With slow strokes, he moved his hand up and down, caressing, his warmth sending tingles through her skin.  
  
When his lips settled firmly on hers, he leaned forward pressing her back into the bed. His tongue slipped into her mouth as Faye's hands came up to slide around his back. His head angled as he increased the pressure on her lips. Drawing her tongue in his mouth, he encouraged her to explore, to make her own demands. Alternating teasing kisses with passionate ones. His hand moved slowly downward from her shoulder, finally reaching her breast. She moaned into his mouth. The wicked sensations he was stirring overtook her completely. Greedily, she sucked on his tongue as his hand molded and fondled her, his thumb finding her nipple.  
  
When his lips moved along her cheek to her neck, she sighed. "Spike." Her voice came out breathy, soft. His lips nuzzled her ear and the excitement intensified. When his tongue licked the delicate shell, she sighed and sank back into the bed. She looked up at him and parted her lips. The invitation was clear and Spike was not about to refuse. Lowering his head, his lips met hers. Faye could feel the heat of his hands as he slid them from her back to her bottom and pulled her firmly against him. Slowly her arms slid up his shoulders to wrap around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest as she felt the hard ridge of his arousal against her pelvis.  
  
Without breaking off their kiss, Spike lifted her in his arms. He shrugged off his leather jacket and joined her on the bed, carefully lowering his weight slightly over her. Faye clutched his shoulders, pulling him closer. She loved the feel of his hard body pressed close to hers, his size and strength a powerful aphrodisiac. Running her hands down chest, she began unbuttoning his shirt. As she licked a wet path down the exposed chest, Spike took a deep breath, attempting to exercise some control over the fire she was so easily provocking. Pressing his palms to hers, he closed his fingers around hers and forced her hands back on the bed on either side of her head.  
  
Faye wiggled sensually against him as she attempted to free herself from his grip, creating yet another surge of lust through his body. Ravenously he kissed her, seeking fulfillment while at the same time desperately trying to retain control. Shifting slightly, he changed the angle of their kiss, his tongue deeply probing her mouth. Trapped beneath his heavy weight, Faye continued to arch and squirm, urgently attempting to press closer wanting to feel the solidness of his chest against her tingling breasts. She broke away from his kiss, panting heavily.  
  
One thigh slid along his, provocatively stroking the part of his anatomy he was desperately trying to ignore. At her touch, his breath caught and held. He captured her lips once again with his and released her hands. With one hand, she touched what she could. Her other arm hooked around his neck, holding him close. Everywhere she touched him, she felt heat, rock hard muscles and strong, but soft, skin.  
  
As his mouth moved down her neck, his hand dropped to her breast. His touch was excruciatingly light and she desperately wanted more. His hand tightened, cupping the weight of her breast in his palm. She sighed, dropping her head back and arching into his hand. When his fingers toyed with her nipple through the cotton material, she became more aware of the growing ache between her legs. She almost moaned in sadness when his hand left her breast, and his body removed from hers. Then she felt him move her to a sitting position.  
  
Spike took her arms and made them go straight up, Faye stood there knowing what was happening. He took the end of her shirt and gently pulled it over her head leaving her in her black bra. Faye finished openig his shirt. She placed her palms on his shoulders under his shirt. Then, sensualy and slowly, traced a path from his shoulders over his arms until his shirt lay on the bed. He reached behind her to unhook her bra, he slid the right strap of her bra down her shoulder, then the other strap down her left shoulder, and bared her breasts to his gaze. Faye didn't blush, it wasn't the first time a man has seen her like this. Instead her eyes grew with lust.  
  
She wanted him, needed him to conquear the ache inside her. His eyes met hers briefly before she closed the small space between them and hugged him. Loving the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest. He kissed her shoulder, while at the same time lowering them to the bed, with one hand supporting them on the bed and the other pressing Faye close to his body.  
  
Once laying on the bed, Spike lowered his head to her chest. He planted wet, hot kisses around her aureole before sucking her nipple into his mouth. Desire hummed through her body, the hot wetness of his mouth promising pleasure beyond her imagination. Spike eased and tortured one hardened peak until she cried out softly, then shifted to pay the same attention to the other breast. His hand skimmed down the curve of her hip to her covered thigh. He reached for the fly of her pants and unzipped it. He pulled her bottom upwards while he realesed her from her pants. Earning a small gasp from the woman beneath him, because of the lost of body contact. (A/N: I forgot to say they got rid of their shoes a while before.)  
  
Spiket slid his hand along her bare thigh. The air felt cool on her flesh. Lifting his head, his gaze roamed over her taking in her beautiful face, her desireable neck, her frim arms, her bare, swollen and wet dark pink nipples, the firm abdomen, the black lace thong, her strong legs, which he desperately wanted around his waist.  
  
"You're beautiful." He murmured as his lips returned to hers once more.  
  
His tongue probed her mouth in a relentless rhythm. Spike lightly pushed her legs apart with his leg, his fingers brushed against her, stroking her through the slippery material. Gradually firming, he increased the pressure of his hand stroking between her legs. He could feel the wetness soaking her panties, evidence of her desire for him. Faye was panting heavily, he pulled her thong down her legs and off. Returning his hand to caress the wet folds between her legs, opening them to his questing fingers.  
  
Faye shifted, her lips clinging to his, her hand gripped his shoulder firmly. When he circled the sensitive nub of her clit, pressing firmly she moaned. She was consumed with a mind-numbing want, shocking waves of pleasure coursing through her. She eased her legs further apart and pressed her hips toward his hand. His knowing fingers continued to explore her, deliberately drawing out the pleasure. As one long finger slid insider her, she moaned and bucked her hips seeking a surcease of the ache that was building. She had not imagined the incredible pleasure that his touch would bring her.  
  
She moved against him, arching and urging him on. Once more he returned his lips to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, playing with the stiff pebble before sucking hard. Between her thighs his finger slid deeper. Every instinct he possessed urged him on, to sink into her and claim her for his own. Watching her and hearing her soft sighs, he was filled with the inexplicable need for ownership.  
  
Faye reached for him, running her hand across the ridge of his arousal pressing firmly against his pants. Nipping softly at her throat, he sucked the delicate flesh between his teeth. Faye's fingers slid into his hair, feeling the soft, thick mass. His hand slid up her thigh and rested on her breast. She moved her hands from his hair, over his chest and to the fly of his pants, letting him know she wanted contact. She unzipped the fly and Spike got of the bed, removing his pants and boxers, standing before her in all his glory.  
  
Faye got surprised, he was well equiped to pleasure her. He got on the bed once more on top of her. Spike claimed her lips once again. Faye spread her legs slightly, then Spike slid his hand between her legs again, touching her softly. As his thumb pressed her clit, he slipped one finger inside her. As his hand moved slowly, then with gradually increasing speed and pressure, sensation crashed over her. He was kissing now the part where her shoulder and neck meet. When he bit down sharply on that part, wildfire raced through her, contracting every muscle. Minutes later the spark that had been ignited within her exploded. He felt her tighten around his fingers as she climaxed.  
  
Panting heavily, Faye knew she felt a pleasure more intense than anything else she had ever experienced. Lightly, Spike kissed her lips, then her temple as his hand caressed her hip lightly, soothing. Faye reached lower touching his penis. It jerked at her first touch and she smiled, looking up at Spike's face. He stared at her with an almost pained statement, his eyes glazed and jaw clenched. Curling her fingers around him, she began to stroke up and down.  
  
She marveled at the velvety softness, the silky smoothness that encompassed such an incredible hardness. She licked her lips. Groaning, Spike closed his hand over hers. Gripping tightly, he guided her hand up and down stroking him. Eagerly she followed his lead, learning what he liked. Gritting his teeth, Spike groaned. His erection was so hard it was almost painful. As Faye continued to stroke, his arousal swelled. Suddenly he came, an arc spurting toward her and landing on her stomach, most of the rest landing on his. Spike relaxed on top of her, his head on her neck, eyes closed.  
  
After he was completely relaxed, Spike put his ellbows on either side of Faye's head. He looked directly into her eyes. And asked her, "Are you ready?" Faye calimed his mouth with fevered passion and whispered breathlessly against his mouth, "Always." With that said, Spike put his hands on her hips to mantain her in place, Faye put her arms around his neck awaiting.  
  
Spike was moving slowly toward her awaiting entrance. When Faye felt him enter her without waiting she gasped, widening her eyes at the maximun, he felt bigger than he looked. He started moving slowly in and out, making her get acostumed to his size. After a few minutes both were panting and gasping, Faye was beggin him to go faster, harder. He complied at his maximun strenght and speed.  
  
Faye met him at every trust never wanting to break full contact of their bodies. Spike with his hands on her bottom, guided her, kept her. He claimed her for himself. He gave her all of him, letting her know that no other man will give her such pleasure. They lasted an hour, in part for their tiredness, in part for the alcohol.  
  
They collapsed together, Spike on top of her. Faye still had her arms around his neck, she massaged his neck until she fell asleep. He remembered every minute that passed and one thought came to his mind before going to sleep, no other man will never have her, he'd make sure of that.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Remember, 3-4 reviwes for updates. So, how was it, good, bad, in between? Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. 


	5. Dreams and Night Thoughts

Chapter 5: Dreams & Night Thoughts  
  
Faye was running. From what? She didn't knew. She only knew she was afraid and she had to get away, very fast. At the distance she saw a man's silhouette. She ran towards him. As she came closer she noticed it was Spike, and she stopped a few feet away from him. He was looking to the floor and as if sensing her, he looked at her with a smile. He extended his hand to her, timidly she came to him and when she was about to touch his hand the same white skinned man with red eyes from her other dream appeared behind Spike.  
  
Faye made a few steps backward, away from Spike and the man, not knowing what to do. The man made movements with his hands and said something inaudible for Faye. In front of the man appeared a black dragon extending it's wings. On the inside they were pure red, like blood. It's eyes were also red, they were like two rubies. Also it's claws were red. It was one scary dragon, but also very beautiful.The dragon extended a clawed hand, trying to reach for her. But Faye didn't let him, she ran away backwards, trying to use her unknown powers, but they wouldn't function. The dragon was closer by the second and then ...  
  
Faye woke up, with a start. She had slight headache due to the tequila, thankfully because she's accostumed to alcohol. That dream scared her. It was another with that man and Spike. What did it meant? Was that man the Mindbender? Was Spike working with him? So many questions, so many doubts. Faye watched Spike sleep, he was still on top of her. Faye ran her fingers through his short hair, moving slowly, almost sensualy, down his neck to his back. She moved her fingers in circles, but with light feather touches.  
  
Very carefuly, she moved him to the bed and and went in search of the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find, it was a small appartment after all. She stood in front of the mirror watching herself. Then she noticed the mark Spike gave her neck. *It can't be a hickey, it felt as if it means something else to him.* Faye thought. She splashed her face with cold water. And proceded to go to the room with Scott.  
  
There was a dim white light coming from the windows, she thought it might be the moon's light. Her eyes went to Spike's body, he was lying on his stomach. Her eyes traveled down Spike's back, she smiled remembering a few hours ago she used Spike's back for support. Then she frowned in confusion, she saw a shadow on his back. With carefullnes, as not to wake him up, she got in the bed, she noticed that the shadow was a tattoo. She studied it more closely and touched it. In the poor light she saw that where ever she touched the muscles moved, acknowledging her touch.  
  
Then her eyes widened in recognition and her hand moved from his skin like it was on fire. The tattoo was a black and red dragon, the same from her dream. *It must be that I saw it last night and didn't payed attention to it. So my subconscience used it in my dream, right? Yeah, that's it. Besides he warned me of my future.* With that thought she layed on the bed and covered herself with a sheet and proceded to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Much, much later, Spike watched her as she slept in the circle of his arms. Sometime in the night, he woke up and turned to have his back on the bed and Faye sleeping on top of him. Her short dark hair spread behind her, her darkened and lacy lashes hiding the luminous beauty of her green eyes, her lips pressed together as she breathed quietly, the delicate features of her face perfectly formed. He smiled as she nuzzled his chest when he shifted. As he studied her in the dim light, he knew that she was more beautiful than any other woman he had seen. It was an objective assessment made by a man who had seen a great many beauties closely and intimately.  
  
Spike saw the mark he gave her neck and frowned. She was beautiful, her body didn't deserved something so awful like that mark. But at the moment it seemed so natural to him. He acted on impuls, instinct and lust. Her moans drove him crazy, like no other woman ever did. Another thing, he took her to his appartment. Usually he went to their house and leave sometime in the night. It seemed Faye was a heavy sleeper, so he decided to try something. He removed Faye from on top of him onto the bed.  
  
Spike leaned over Faye's body and proceded to touch her. He touched her face with such gentleness, that it amazed him. With his fingertips, he traced her eyebrows, her eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, jaw and lips. Those amazing full lips, they tempted him to kiss her everytime he saw her, and right now was no different. So he did, he kissed her slowly, savouring them. He stopped, he had to, or else, he'd wake Faye and have make love with her once more. *What?! Make love? Where did that came from? I don't make love, I have sex or I fuck. Never make love.*  
  
He continued to study her. His hand came to her neck, then her shoulder and breasts. All three were perfect, strong and in place. He continued lower to her abdomen, there he couldn't help, but caress her and put his head there, it was like something told him to do it, like when a man places his head on his pregnant's wife belly. Then, Spike felt Faye stirring and thought she might wake up. He took his initial place with Faye on top of him. And pretended to sleep.  
  
Faye woke up in Spike's embrace, she felt something on her skin. When she saw herself in Spike's arm she thought it was her arms. She removed his arms from her body, got out of the bed and procceded to dress. She found her underwear, pants and shirt scattered in the bedroom. Once fully dressed she went to the door, not without taking one last glance to Spike's sleeping form. Then an alarm on the digital clock came on. Faye acted on instinct. With her power she threw the clock over the window.  
  
Faye came out of the building and tried to recognize where she was. She saw she wasn't very far from her place and started walking. She was somewhat cold, she looked to the sky and saw the sun was coming out. She sped up to her place, ignoring the comments old men and teenagers were saying to her. After a few minutes, she finally reached her house. She opened the door and went directly to her room, but not before being hit by something crashing to her back. She turned around to see what hit her, her eyes widened in recognition of the man, before unconsciences claimed her...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Uh-oh, what happened to Faye? Very short, I know. Stay for updates. Remember, 3-4 reviwes for updates. So, how was it, good, bad, in between? Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. 


	6. The battle begins

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins  
  
"Faye, are you ok?" asked Julia  
  
"What happened?" asked Faye as she woke up  
  
"You come here at almost 6 am, sneaking like a thief, Vicious thought you were one and hit you on the back with a vase." said Julia  
  
"I'm really sorry, Faye. Forgive me." said Vicious taking her hand in his  
  
"Of course I forgive you, Vicious. It was my fault. I think that thanks to my--"  
  
"Your what?" asked Vicious  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm going. I have to go to work." said Vicious  
  
"See you later hon." said Julia and gave him a quick peek on the lips. Once Vicious was gone.  
  
"So, where the hell were you last night?!" yelled Julia  
  
"Don't yell. My head hurts." said Faye  
  
"I'm sorry, Faye. I was so worried. Now, answer my question." said Julia  
  
"Ok. I went to The Pit. I ordered a tequila bottle, drank it all, till the last drop. I started dancing. Not a few minutes passed and, uh, Spike appeared. We danced, kissed, held each other. Then he took me out to his motorcycle. He stopped at a, um, hotel. I guessed it's where he lives."  
  
"And?" asked Julia  
  
"That's it." said Faye  
  
"You had sex, didn't you?" smirked Julia  
  
"Well, yes, we did. Any problem?" asked defensly Faye  
  
"Well yes, there's a problem Faye Valentine." said Julia  
  
"And it's ...?"  
  
"Have you forgotten what happened with Gene?"  
  
"Of course not, Julia. I was 17, I loved him and thougt he loved me." said Faye, her eyes watering  
  
"Faye, you've been hurt. We've always helped each other. I don't want you to suffer again."  
  
"I know. It just that last night, I wanted to forget everything and Spike helped me. He--" Faye was cut off by a blinding light surrendering them. When the light diminished she saw they were no longer in her house but in dark and unknown place.  
  
"Welcome, my dear." a voice said  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself." yelled Faye at that the source of the voice appeared. "You." whispered Faye recognizing the man from her dreams.  
  
"I'm Mindbender. Pleased to have finally met you." he bowed  
  
"What do you want?" asked Faye  
  
"I want you by my side. For centuries I've searched for your powers, chosen one. When I knew you had them I wanted to kill you. But after seeing the beauty the you have, why kill you? I think it's better if you come to my side."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For power!"  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"You die."  
  
"We'll see about that." said Faye but was stopped  
  
"Wait Faye. He's more powerful than he seems, Faye." Santa Leopolda appeared beside him  
  
"Leopolda, how are you?" asked Mindbender and he made some strings go toward her, but they did not touched her, for an invisible shield protected her. "What is the meaning of this?" then he looked toward Faye who was concentrating, hard.  
  
"What happened?" asked Faye  
  
"Seems you have discovered a power within you. If I´m not mistaken you have telekinesis, you can move things with you mind."  
  
"Wow." was Faye´s only response  
  
"You can not defeat her. She is a warrior."  
  
"Well, maybe I can't, but I know someone who can." as he said this he moved aside letting a man from behind him appear  
  
"Spike?" whispered Faye, her eyes widening. "Let him go."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, he's been getting close to you, but I never he thought he'd get so close as to mark you as his."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Faye  
  
"Your neck, bears his mark. I can feel Spike's escence coming strongly from you, specially from his mark. Now, answer me. Have you noticed you only see him at night?"  
  
"Get to the point." said Faye through her teeth  
  
"One of my minions turned him what he is now. He's mine, and what belongs to him, it's also mine."  
  
"I belong to one. Now let him _go_." said Faye and she ran to him at full speed. She tried to punch him but a shield surrounded him, sending her flying to where she was. Quickly she used her power to levitate herself.  
  
"Spike." one word from Mindbender and Spike started going toward Faye  
  
"What happens now Leopolda?" asked Faye  
  
"Now the battle beggins."  
  
"Spike, I don't want to fight you." said Faye standing straight in front of him  
  
"Just like you didn't want to have sex with me?" he mocked her  
  
She didn't replied  
  
"Come one. Take my hand." Spike extended his hand to her. "Join Mindbender. He's very powerful."  
  
She didn't moved an inch.  
  
"Faye, Mindbender is not very patient, neither am I. So take my _fucking hand_!" he nearly yelled  
  
"I rather die, than to be a part of someone so hideous as he." she said looking at Mindbender, who's face was unreadable  
  
"Pity. You are a unique woman. You managed to unleash my control, the beast in me in bed. No other woman ever did that. They were barely a one-night- stands. But if I must fight you, so be it. Be prepared Faye, for I intend to win, to death." Spike said  
  
"So do I." at that he charged at her.  
  
Faye tried to stop him, to use her power against him, but she couldn't. He kept runing at her. She prepared to hit him, after all she knew all kinds of martial arts. He send a punch to her face, but she ducked it and tried to kick him on the stomach. He stopped her leg and twisted it, but Faye twisted in the air making it impossible for him to break her leg.  
  
"Impressive." said Spike, she was expresionless  
  
Faye attacked him, trhowing punches after kicks. He managed to dodge some. Finally she kicked him in the face, making him go backwards. He wiped blood from his mouth. Out of no where two pair of swords appeared in front of each of them. Faye looked at Mindbender who nodded at her. Spike and Faye took the swords and charged at each other.  
  
The sound of metal hiting metal was heard throughout that mysterious place. Spike tried to slash Faye's leg, but with her sword she blocked it. Acting quickly she kicked his abdomen. But Spike was more faster and slashed her left arm. He smiled, Faye acted like nothing happened.  
  
Spike charged at her again. Blind with fury. Moving his sword everywhere, trying to kill her. Faye managed to block all of his attacks. She almost panicked. Then she saw an opportunity and managed to slash his torso. Spike stopped. He looked at his shirt's chest and saw blood. He ripped his shirt, revealing strong muscled chest. In his back, the black and red dragon, something was different about it. It's eyes looked as if they were alive. Spike looked more convinced that he'd win. He charged again against Faye, she blocked his attacks.  
  
Santa Leopolda was watching emotionless. She could only watch as Faye fought for survival. Mindbender grinned, he noticed Faye was tired. His victory was near. Soon he'll have inmense power, he'll be powerfull enough to conquear all the Universe. But he didn't wanted it to be soon, he wanted it to be _NOW_. So he did what evil entities do, he cheated. He concentrated on Faye, looking directly at her and her thoughts and playing tricks on her.  
  
Suddenly Faye stopped attacking she was disoriented. She saw visions of her past lovers, her broken heart, her rivers of tears, the death of her fianceé before her own eyes and her first abortion. That last one almost broke her, how she wanted that baby, a piece of her first love. But she had more power than that, she discovered she was psychic, like Mindbender, and blocked those thoughts. She turned her look toward him, she blocked him mentally and resumed her fight. With newfound strength she fought Spike. He was tired of this and intended on finishing this. He aimed for her heart with his sword. With all his might he launched forward and --  
  
Faye gasped, her eyes widened at the contact of metal with skin. The sword pierced the heart, she knew, she saw and felt the blood pouring down her body. She backed away from him and sank to the floor. Faye looked at Leopolda, pleading her to help her, a second later she saw darkness.

A/N: I am so sorry for my delay. But I haven´t got the time, with the finishing things in school, church activities and work. And now we´ll have another delay for I do not know what to write for the next chapter. You could tell me what I could write. Stay for updates. Flames, reviews and pointers are welcomed. 


End file.
